pesquisas
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Perder y encontrar en la misma moneda porque no hay retorno para los que traicionaron al destino -Sasuke/Sakura .UA.


nota. ni de lejos lo peor que he escrito.

 **.disclaimer: naruto y cía no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

 **more. ¿Disfruten?**

* * *

 **-Pesquisas-**

.

I'm not the only one who  
Finds it hard to understand  
I'm not afraid of God  
I am afraid of Man

.

* * *

-No me gusta definirme -su voz es como un pájaro errático y diminuto. Sus palabras se dispersan por el aire fresco de la habitación, se pegan a las paredes y se escurren despacio por los pliegues de pintura. -Simpre he pensado que al definirte a ti mismo como algo en concreto, por muy abierto que sea el concepto, siempre te estarás limitando a ser unicamente una cosa, matas la probabilidad de cambiar y evolucionar. ¿No puedes avanzar? Si, supongo que esa es una de las maneras más acertadas que encuentro de condicionar mi existencia, así pues, ¿hemos acabado?

Cuando acaba de hablar sus ojos se tuercen muy despacio, y se mueven desde el techo hasta la silla en la que se sienta haciendo un arco pronunciadio mientras se muerde dentro de las mejillas con fruición propia de un infante. Es una mezcla incoclusa de coherencia aplastante y la más suave de las concepciones del planeta, casi parece que se haya aprendido muy bien la forma en la que los pensamientos se aglomeran en tu mente, abrazándose junto a la sangre y a la carne tierna de los tejidos cerebrales mientras los pensamientos más complejos terminan de enlazarse.

-No, me temo que aún nos quedan cuarenta minutos -frente a la chica delgada de ropa blanca hay sentado un tipo con gafas de pasta gruesa, pelo oscuro y lleva una libreta pequeña y cerrada. Las palabras de la chica le han dejado con la boca seca, no sabe como enfrentar la terrible y certera verdad, su razonamiento aplastante y coherente, el tono despreocupado y a vez atrayente y definitivo que ha imprimido sus palabras. Se queda reflexionando como un pez fuera del agua y esas malditas palabras han sido como de repente el mar entero se le cayera encima, sin avisar. La coherencia siempre le ha resultado desconcertante, y cuando aceptó el trabajo que su tía le había ofrecido, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que iba a resultar tan intersante y tan dificultoso a una misma vez. ¿Quien podría imaginar que aquel ser sacado de un cuento de hadas pasado de moda fuera a poner en tela de juicio tan suave e irrevocablemente todo en lo que habia creído hasta el momento? No encuentra palabras para ajustar su realidad de manera adecuada y se queda pensativo mientras se inclina hacia adelante, la chica reacciona como un resorte y se aplasta contra la polipiel pálida del sillón, casi parece que quiera fundirse con la suave textura y desparecer de la habitación. Sasuke se pregunta si querrá desvanecerse de verdad, y en caso de que así fuera, se cuestiona que tipo de lugar anhelaría en visitar en su pequeño viaje inter espacial. Después de todo los intrincados sentimientos que se propagan como pólvora en el cielo por su cuerpo, parecen ir a la par con los pensamientos de aquella chica, moviendose a un compás que aún no termina de predeterminar. Esa chica, Sakura Haruno, es el movimiento incierto de una mota de arena rebelde dentro de una tormenta de arena sideral. No quiere darse cuenta de que es tan terriblemente quebradiza y tenue como un suspiro, que sus manos son pequeñas y que en sus ojos de cristal pulido y desgastado de un verde ultramar, se esconde la más tortuosa de las verdades y la más cruel de las mentiras. Porque siente que de alguna manera, cuando se trata de Sakura llanamente despojada de su humanidad, con los ojos haciendo de faro de su razonamiento, es capaz de transformar la realidad y manosearla a su antojo hasta convertirla en lo que más le parezca. Sakura con la capacidad de una diosa omnipotente y destructora, pero con esa familiaridad y cuidado de unas manos que sostienen pájaros heridos, y a una misma vez es capaz de estrangularte cuando la noche es cerrada y la luna no es testigo más que de un silencio ahogado y un gorgoteo de sangre salpicando las paredes. Por eso ella, y con mucho, su mentalidad de zarzillos, es capaz de hacer las verdades hermosas y las mentiras desnudas más terribles que puedas imaginar.

Casi quiere reírse de su propia ingenuidad.

Sakura se estira en la silla y se acerca dos metros a Sasuke, deslizando sus pies blancos sobre las baldosas del suelo, haciendo ruido mínimo mientras se mece y se agarra los docos con las manos, encogida.

-Perdone pero suelo confundir los principios con los finales, por eso creo que usted debería marcar mejor las pautas y guiarme un poco, ¿no le parece? Aunque no se fíe de mis palabras ni un ápice -Sakura se acerca hasta que su nariz pequeña y redonda le roza la mejilla, su aliento suave le hace cosquillas en la ceja derecha, y huele a desinfectacte, limones y solo un tercio a sangre seca. Está tan cerca que pude palpar su delgadez a través de la sencilla bata color hueso-. A veces dejo de ser yo un rato y cuando vuelvo lo que he dicho parece haberse disuelto, como si jamás lo hubiera dicho. ¿Estoy loca, cierto?

Agarra a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa y su libreta se cae al suelo, se pone rígido como una tabla cuando intenta meter las manos frías por dentro de su camisa cuando, como si todo el peso de su cuerpo le cayese encima de repente, se convulsiona y comienza a gritar tan agudo, que Sasuke tiene que taparse los oídos. Se levanta y se mueve como un pistón, Sakura comienza a temblar en el suelo mientras sus ojos se opacan y se vuelve hacia atrás, sin dejar de gritar. La puerta se abre cuando Sasuke la está agarrando con suavidad y firmeza, con los ojos abiertos e inescrutables, teñidos de tinieblas e imposibles de descifrar.

-¡Uchiha! -es Tsunade con sus manos imponentes y sus pechos aún más imponentes y la elengacia propia de las damas y las maneras que podrían pertenecer a un mercenario consabido en su trabajo y sus artimañas-. Llame al doctor Orochimaru, digale que la número 048 ha tenido otro ataque.

-¡NO LES CREAS QUIEREN MATARME Y LO HARÁN PRONTO! -Sakura grita como un demonio mientras parece escaparse como una culebra entre las manos de Tsunade, que a pesar de estar reteniendola, consigue resbalarse y agarrar el tobillo de Sasuke, que se paraliza y su mascara se quiebra un tanto cuando Sakura alza la vista, sus ojos velados pero con una coherencia brillando en el fondo, un hilo de sangre la corre por la comisura de los labios cuando habla con voz rasposa -¡TE ATRAPARÁN LOS MONSTRUOS SASUKE, HUYE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!

Comenzó a vomitar mientras Tsunada se lanzaba como un ave de presa sobre el cuerpo diminuto con la fuerza de un cohete a reacción. Sasuke trastabilla y se queda el tiempo suficiente para ver a Sakura vomitar su alma en el suelo blanco.

Tiznándo la blancura de huesos con una pátina de suciedad que cala hasta lo más hondo de su ser, se siente mil veces destruido cuando se levanta como buenamente puede y avanza a paso inseguro hasta la puerta.

Lo ultimo que oye antes de abandonar la sala es el gemido roto de Sakura.

-Vienen los monstruos... .

Aquella noche Sasuke tiene pesadillas con ángeles de ojos opacos, y sueña con manos frías tocándolo en la oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

-Vaya, perdóneme señor doctor, pero, ¿sabe? A veces se me va muchísimo la cabeza -Sasuke ha vuelto a la sala del primer encuentro, esta vez lleva una camisa oscura y un pantalón de gasa, Sakura lo estudia con cuidado mientras termina de elgir sus palabras-. No es que tenga nada en su contra, siempre me pasa. La otra tía se vuelve loca por los huesos de los tipos como usted.

Hace un gesto vago señalándolo, mientras que con la otra mano se tapa la boca como si sientiera vergüenza por algo en concreto, una broma privada a la que Sasuke no está invitado.

-Señorita Haruno, no se preocupe por esas cosas.

Parece sorprendida.

-Oh, pero lo hago.

Hay algo en su tono que sugiere sinceridad, y Sasuke prefiere creerla cuando aplasta las serpientes calientes que le suben por el esófago.

-No debería. Yo soy su doctor, soy el que se preocupa por usted, no lo olvide.

Ella se ríe mientras se agarra las rodillas, está encogida en la silla.

-Lo intentaré pero solo porque es usted muy atractivo -susurra algo entre dientes y se mece adelante y atrás con un cadente compás , canturrea algo suave mientras alterna parpadeos con toques suaves en sus rodillas delicadas. Alza los ojos, las ojeras moradas resalta el verde ultramar de sus ojos -. Y dígame, ¿que opina de los dinosaurios?

Tsunade le dijo que para que Sakura empezara a hablar más fluidamente de todo los misterios que la envolvían, primero debía dejar que ella lo interregara con sus preguntas sobre cualquier cosa que considerase de significado. Sakura tenía un coeficiente intelectual fuera de lo común y su delicada mente estaba en estado crítico, sus preguntas iban destinadas a psicoanalizar a sus psicólogos más que a la inversa, por eso debía ir con pies de plomo. No por nada se había licenciado en dos carreras en menos de tres años y tenía tantos premios a sus espladas de los que jamás estaria dispuesto a asumir. Sasuke jamás había dado con un persona tan enigmática y rota como aquella chiquilla de 19 años, con el pelo de un desvaído tono rosáceo, ojos sacados de las profundidades del invierno y una pequeña cabecita llena de ideas suicidas. Pero al ver su expediente, los casi 300 puntos de coi y la delicada rectitud de su cuello, había comenzado a pensar que algún tipo de Dios le había mandado a él en concreto a aquella situación peliaguda. A él que rozaba la sociopatía en un grado exponencial al que ella pecaba de pueril y parecía escindir todos sus pensamientos con un dimiuto cuchillo.

-¿Dinosaurios?

-Si.

-Nunca lo había pensado antes.

Sakura rumia las palabras muy despacio, luego junta las manos y se comienza a balancear con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su pelo cortísimo le cae suavemente sobre las cejas cuando suspira.

-¿Sabe? Yo creo que los dinusarios era la creación más perfecta que pudo concebirse en aquel tiempo, que algún tipo de ingeniero biológico muy depravado se dedicó a experimentar con aquellos pobres desgraciados, hasta que se cansó y decidió que eran inútiles -los ojos de Sakura brillaban de entusiasmo-. Así que simplemente puedo decir que los dinosaurios me gustan por que en cierto modo puedo comprender su tristeza. La tristeza de los desechados y olvidados.

Se acaricia suavemente las mejillas mientras su voz se apaga, como el viento sofocando los últimos estertores moribundos de una llama.

-¿Se identifica usted con los dinosaurios señorita Haruno?

Levanta los ojos despacio y sonrie, sus manos un tic infinito (mejilla, parpadeo, mejilla mejilla, parpadeo, rodilla) mientras estira los dedos de los pies.

-Creo que si, de alguna manera lo llevo dentro de las venas, ¿sabe? Eso de sentirme inútil y rota la mayoría del tiempo que estoy dentro de este cuerpo, y sin embargo -Sakura guarda silencio y se levanta, camina alrededor del sillón con la camisa blanda de hospital pegada a sus caderas, los pies golpean con cuidado el suelo y sus manos se agarran cuidadosamente al respaldo cuando alza sus ojos hacia Sasuke, entrecerrados-. Más bien soy mamífero, bueno, yo no. La otra tipa, ¿sabe? Porque llegará un momento en que Dios también se canse de mi, y ella tendrá el control y quemará este sitio hasta los cimientos, a esa perra le encanta el fuego.

Sasuke mueve los dedos sobre el cuello de su camisa, ella no pierde detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

-Ya veo.

De alguna manera, aquella confesión, sus palabras, el movimiento de las aletas de la nariz cuando ha pronunciado aquella palabra (fuego, de hecho, siempre ha sido una palabra que ha logrado sacar toda la luz de su conciencia, encerle, ¿de verdad el juego de palabras? Casi se ríe de si mismo por aquello). Apunta en su cuaderno y el negro ralla con fuerza la hoja, acogiendo la tinta oscura con un suave susurro.

Sakura tuerce la cabeza hacia la derecha, luego a la izquirda.

-¿Es usted gay?

Sasuke se desabrocha un botón de la camisa. Y apunta

zis zis (otra vez el sonido de tinta contra blanco).

-No lo creo.

-¿Ha tenido usted sexo con otros hombres?

-Hombres no. Uno. Si.

Sakura se sienta sobre su trasero y se remueve, en sus ojos se aprecia la excitación, su boca está entreabierta.

-¿Entonces es usted bisexual?

-Nunca lo he considerado. Tal vez solo me gusten personas puntuales por circunstancias puntuales.

 _¿Por qué le está contando eso?_

-¿Me considera usted atractiva?

La mente de Sakura es como un cervatillo asustado y sobreexcitado que camina a tientas sobre hierba alta, con las orejas puntiagudas extendidas al máximo y las pupilas enormes e inocentes dilatadas hasta el límite. El más minimo susurro hace que su pequeño cerebro salte y se retuerza, pone a funcionar sus pequeñas patas y echa a correr en cualquier dirección, no importa cual sea, lo único que busca es la excitación y la adrenalina chocando desordenada contra el borde blando de sus venas, el golpeteo incesante de su corazón entre las costillas de papel, y el cálido resplandor de la luz recortando contra su figura huidiza entre la maleza. Si, Sasuke se imagina a Sakura exactamente así, los botones se desabrochan un poco más rápidos, siente el pánico latiendo muy fuerte en su pecho y los dedos se le durermen, como si de repente los hubiera metido en un enchufe. Se aclara la garganta y la trampa se activa, la mano de Sasuke vuelve a botonar rápido todos y cada uno de los dimiutos bonotones de su camisa impolutamente negra mientras su mente se mueve como una locommotora de vapor. Considerarla atractiva ( _¿Atractiva?_ ) nunca ha estado dentro de sus planes, después de todo Sakura es un número de tres dígitos en su lista de posibles éxitos laborales así que, ¿por qué la necesidad de calificarla con uno u otro adjetivo si a fin de cuentas, al final del camino, ni tan siquiera iba a recordar su nombre?

-Me temo que esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con los dinosaruios, Sakura.

Sakura encoge una pierna, se echa sobre ella y apoya suavemente la mejilla sobre ella, con la otra mano en su muslo y el brazo restante agarrando su tobillo.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Y que decía sobre el fuego? -Sasuke desliza el bolígrafo de nuevo, raudo y veloz sobre la blancura del papel.

-Oh, eso -Sakura se calla un segundo-. No cre que ella quiera que yo se lo diga y, bueno.

Sasuke la mira, extrañado, su bolígrafo hambriento de palabras.

-¿Algo más?

Sakura se tapa la boca y una sonrisa luminosa le llega como un aguacero. Lo dejo todo pegajoso y lánguido por dentro, mientras recorta su imagen contra la luz que se filtra por la persiana.

-Mi nombre suena bonito en sus labios.

Aquel día no la atacan los monstruos.

.

* * *

.

Tiene un ataque tan fuerte que se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo y se abre una brecha enorme que salpica el suelo de rojo y Sasuke está empapado de vómito de Sakura pero realmente no viene al caso porque lo ve todo como si una filmadora vieja hubiera capturado el momento de manera incorrecta. Tsunade llega corriendo y hace una presa sobre Sakura y su cuerpo mínimo que parece haber adquirido una fuerza hercúlea, y la pobre Shizune que no sabe del todo que hace en aquella película gore y truculenta, agarra unas cintas compresivas de su bolsa de auxilio y se arrodilla dispuesta a manchar su uniforme impecable.

Sasuke parpadea rápido mientras su estómago parece estar haciendo verdaderas acrobacias para no echar hasta la primera puta papilla poque el carajo, aquel vómito huele peor que nada que hubiera perdibido en su vida.

-Márchese -es Tsunade, pero Sasuke parece muy ocupado observando a Sakura revolverse y espumar por la boca como si una ola del mar le hubiera nacido del estómago-. Tenten lo avisará si le necesitamos mañana.

Algo le hace clik en el cerebro y se yergue del suelo como si un ángel hubiera tirado de las cuerdas de sus articulaciones.

-Está bien.

No le llaman por dos semanas, y cuando vuelve, Sakura parece haber perdido peso y camina de forma graciosa cuando avanza para sentarse a sus pies, cruzando los tobillo de canario sobre el blanco del suelo. Le hace a Sasuke el tercer grado con esos ojos que ahora parecen más ultramar que una tormenta, solo con un porcentaje muy tímido de verde, y casi arrollando el tono azul del borde de su nueva camisa de hospital. El conjunto de ojos y ropa, en consonancia con la delgadez y el pelo puntiaguido y rosa pastel, se le hace complicado y de una hermosura que jamás hubiera podido adivinar.

-Oye Sasuke -le da una palmada suave en la mejilla y wow en que momento se ha levantado -Sasuke no lo sabe- Sakura tiene pequeñas pecas invisibles sobre el puente de la nariz, y sus cejas son tan claras que se confunden con el cadavérico blanco de su piel-. No te hagas mala sangre de la vez anterior, a veces a la otra tía no le gusta que me hables tan cercano.

-La otra tía -Sasuke parece reaccionar y bizquea antes de enfocarla como es debido, lo que provoca que Sakura ría muy bajo y se tape la boca con las manos pequeñas mientras aprieta los dedos, casi parece querer impedir que el sonido de su risa salga de allí.

-¡Eres demasiado! -y se vuelve a sentar cruzando los tobillos sobre el hueso quebradizo-. Si, ya sabes a quien me refiero...¡cucu!

Hace un gesto gracioso sacando la lengua y girando el dedo anular en torno a su sien mientras entorna los ojos como un gato hambriento observando un pájaro obeso.

-Y ella, ¿que te dice? -Sakura se queda observándole durante cinco o diez segundos, balanceándose suavemente de izquierda a derecha con los ojos viajando despacio desde la barbilla de Sasuke hasta la manga de su camisa, ligeramente desilachada.

-A veces cosas tontas, ya sabes del palo "a mi solo me gusta la lluvia en octubre y que se yo -parece divagar intensamente mientras se hace crujir las muñecas, se vuelve a mirar a Sasuke-. Y a ti, ¿que te dice cuando yo me voy de paseo?

Sasuke cavila durante largos minutos, y Sakura decide que está cansada de sentarse en el suelo, y vagabundea como globo en la estratosfera, de aquí para allá y sin rumbo, hasta que se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke a horcajadas y le agarra la cara. Sasuke eleva la vista, con la reprimenda al borde de sus ojos, pero algo está mal.

Las manos de Sakura se deslizan con una suavidad propia de cirujano experto, sus ojos están entrecerrados, y en ellos, Sasuke atisba una tempestad a punto de suceder. Traga grueso y se acomoda en la silla, incómodo.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun -un arrullo, tan suave como una hoja en otoño cayendo al suelo. A Sasuke le tiemblan los párpados cuando agarra a Sakura con sumo cuidado por las muñecas. Está rígido, estático.

Aterrado.

Y lo peor es que ella también lo sabe.

-Sakura -susurra.

Ella abre los ojos de repente, con una sonrisa que parece salida de una pesadilla, todo dientes blancos y falsa felicidad, en un rostro creado por Dios para encantar a los mortales. Sakura (solo que no es ella, no toda, al menos) se inclina sobre su cuello y aspira su aroma muy despacio, bajándolo por la garganta hasta la lengua, donde lo guarda largos segundos antes de morderse los labios muy despacio, y después lamer suavemente la piel del cuello de Sasuke. Lentamente. En otra ocasión Sasuke habría reaccionado apartándola, pero se sentía tan estupidamente indefenso y le temblaban tanto las rodillas, que si se hubiera levantado habría dado de bruces contra el suelo de linoléo, y eso a la otra tía no le habría gustado.

En lo absoluto.

Sakura solo que no, jadea áspero y espeso, sus pestañas tiemblan cuando baja las manos por la camisa hasta dar con la cuerda del pantalón.

-Ne, Sa-su-ke-kuun -alarga la sílaba sobre la lengua roja, estirando las sílabas-. Te ves tan pequeño y delicioso ahora mismo...¿crees que a ella le importará si te doy un mordisquito?

-No lo hagas -sale constreñido, huele a azufre y a Sasuke se le está atascando el oxígeno en los pulmones, siente que se asfixia, que se ahoga, como si unas manos blancas le apretasen el cuello, pero los dedos y las marcas enn su piel no son de Sakura, igual duele recordarlo, la sangre burbujea y amenaza con romper la fina barrera que lo separa del abismo, del hueco por el que ella le está obligando a pasar, tocándolo con saña, incitándolo.

-Eres tan lindo -susurra otra vez, sus manos suben hasta su cara y le mira directo a la pupila, sus labios se juntan un instante, se tocan brevemente, un aleteo suave contra la carne blanda. Se separa un milímetro, sopla suavemente sus labios y sonríe antes de decir lo que falta para abrir el hueco-. Apuesto a que no hace falta fuego para que grites.

Y le muerde el cuello hasta que sale sangre, grita como una loca cuando Sasuke se la saca de encima y comienza a marcar el número de la puerta para avisar del percance. Y allí, justo antes de que se abalancen de nuevo sobre la otra tipa, Sasuke ve a Sakura con el iris velado, con una inmensa y pegajosa tristeza escurriéndose en forma de lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

Y luego silencio.

.

* * *

.

-Lo siento Sasuke -acaricia la venda del cuello con manos trémulas, tiembla cuando el la echa un brazo con cuidado en los hombros y la abraza-. Ella está loca por ti, pero a veces solo está loca y no le gusta que le quiten sus cosas ¡Pero yo te juro que no pienso que seas una cosa!

-Lo sé Sakura -y lo anota en el cuaderno.

.

.

* * *

.

-Ne Sasuke -Sakura señala su bolsa, de la que sale un paquete de cigarrillos-. ¿Qué no sabes que fumar mata? Además que luego hueles horrible y tus dientes se pudren y se vuelven amarillos. ¡Nadie querrá besarte si fumas!

 _Mejor_ , piensa.

-No le des importancia, Sakura -la toma de la muñeca y ella se da la vuelta, le mira interesada y risueña, pero igualmente no puede evitar ponerse rígido-. Y eh, ¿como has estado?

Sakura suspira, cansada. Da cuatro pasos por la sala, o más bien cuatro saltos, para luego retroceder y encarar a Sasuke, con su libreta oscura y sus manos temblorosas y su cara de necesito un abrazo pero por favor no me muerdas y ( _Sakura se derrite un tantito muy pequeño)._

-Las nuevas pastillas son repugnantes, bueno, más repugnantes, saben a puta mierda, incluso peor que cuando vomito encima y me hacen limpiarlo después -frunce los labios, disgustada. Y agarra el paquete de cigarrillos y lo mira con sumo cuidado.

-Y estás mejor -la señala (ha engordado varios kilos y sus rostro tiene un rastro suave de rubor en las mejillas)-. Te ves más saludable.

Aquello la ilumina como si se hubiera comido un saco de luciernagas.

-¿Me ves más bonita? Yaaay -da un salgo largo y le enebra los brazos al cuello. Le da un beso en la boca muy breve, y después otro, y otro. Luego hunde la cara en su cuello, y Sasuke le acaricia con cuidado el cabello.

-La próxima vez te traeré una piruleta de esas rosas que tanto te gustan.

Sakura se aparta un tanto, le arrastra un beso suave por la barbilla húmeda hasta los labios, y se queda allí, respirando por la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke sigue acariciando su cabeza rítmicamente.

-Gracias Sasuke -sonríe con sumo cuidado.

Cuando llega a casa, le ha desaparecido el mechero.

.

* * *

.

-Sakura.

-¿Hmm? -hace sol y están sentados en la banca de detrás del sanatorio, Sakura ha sustituído su bata por unos pantalones marrón claro y una sudadera oscura, se anuda el pelo en una trenza y se mece suavemente, chocando sus hombros contra Sasuke.

-Hoy también estás muy bonita.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Esa vez está preparado y cuando salta hacia él, la reduce y llama a seguridad.

No vuelve hasta un mes después, cuando en el cielo se distinguen los primeros signos del invierno, y el frío le besa la piel y el hueso en las mañanas.

.

* * *

.

Aquella mañana en la que Sasuke sueña de nuevo con las manos de su padre en su cuello, Sakura está calmada y sus ojos son casi líquidos.

Le sonríe cuando se sienta en el banco a su lado. Cae una llovizna breve cuando su voz avanza hacia él como una cortina.

-A veces pienso que soy yo la que te cura a ti -atrapa una lágrima solitaria en su cara, y se queda callada cuando Sasuke le agarra la mano, arquea los hombros y solloza en voz baja. No dice nada más cuando el cuaderno se le escapa entre las manos y se cae el suelo, mojándose.

-Lo siento Sakura -y es muy verdadero, lo más cierto que ha dicho jamás, allí, desaciéndose como un castillo de arena bajo el abrazo de las olas.

-Shhh, no llores Sasuke, nosotras te protegeremos de los monstruos -usa el plural, pero el _kun_ no y Sasuke se envara un poco, relajándose cuando vuelve a tocarle el pelo despacito.

No sabe si es Sakura o si es la otra, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquel día parece tranquila y se mantiene acariciándolo hasta que cesan sus lágrimas.

-Te veo mañana, Sakura -recoge el cuaderno cuando se marcha.

-Hasta mañana -no dice su nombre, pero hay tormenta en sus ojos.

Aquella noche Sasuke no tiene pesadillas.

.

* * *

.

A veces Sasuke es un amasijo de sentimientos que se condensan en un cuerpo que se le antoja pequeño, y tiene ataques de ansiedad en el que sus peores pesadillas le devoran entero, no dejan ni un solo resquicio en su carne, y cuando despierta pesa trece gramos menos, como si su alma se hubiera ido de viaje astral y hubiera vuelto de nuevo a su cuerpo solo una parte de ella. Y Sakura, bueno, ella simplemente le sirve un poco de puente que conecta las dos partes de su persona.

Tal vez.

O algo así, ¿no?

 _Carajo._

-Oh vamos, estar demente es un estado de ánimo -Sakura lleva unos pantalones vaqueros enormes anudados con una cuerda de cuero y una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca. Camina, o más bien, corretea sobre el césped, mientras agarra una piruleta de limón en la mano derecha y un pequeño encendedor sin gas en la otra-. Esta es la mejor idea que has tenido, Sasuke.

No le dice "san" ni "kun" porque no ha tenido la decencia de preguntarle la edad, pero Sasuke no siente la menor molestia por ello, Sakura simplemente está dejando pequeños retazos de su mente plasmarse de manera más verídica en su cuaderno, ahora casi lleno, y él está contento de los progresos y de las palabras amables y por qué negarlo, de las manos de Sakura en su pelo.

-Oye Sasuke -le dijo aquella vez en el cuarto blanco, ella estaba detrás de sus silla con las manos pequeñas en sus hombros, un dedo reposaba suavemente en la piel blanca de su cuello con su "tal vez no debería hacer esto pero qué diablos" escrito en las facciones-. Tienes un pelo bonito.

-Gracias, Sakura -ella sonrió y la mano se quedó allí, pero el dedo viajaba rápido y acarició la oreja desde la parte superior a la inferior, sintiendo la redondez de las uñas en la piel suave, y en su lóblulo paró, pellizándolo suavemente y volviendo a reír.

-¿Me dejarás tranzarlo hoy? -su aliento cálido en la coronilla-. Ino me dijo como hacer las francesas.

Sasuke ni lo pensó.

-Háblame de aquella mujer -siempre inteactúan así. Sakura le toca, le conoce con las yemas de sus dedos en su camisa primero, luego en su pelo, después en sus orejas, acariciándolas despacio y superficialmente, después entierra su nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su cráneo y aspira el aroma fresco... (Sasuke deja de pensar un rato mientras Sakura parece respirarlo desde dentro) Se queda sin alma mientras ella le cuenta unos pocos secretos, mientras la otra tía está al otro lado escuchando la conversación, orquestando los instrumentos en su obra maestra, alimentando ese pequeño fuego que aún si apenas es chispa tímida, con tesón, con cariño.

-Bueno pero solo porque me lo pides con educación, ¿vale? -los detalles decide ahorrárselos, y ahora cuando camina sobre la hierba y deja atrás ese recuerdo dulce sobre la primera vez que (Ne, Sasuke...¿sabes que hueles muy bonito?) se quedó vació pensando un poco en Sakura con menos ropa, en Sakura sin ser una demente (¿en serio? Bueno, tal vez menos suicida y menos de esa otra tía que quería ver el mundo arder), Sakura siendo un porcentaje sobre diez en el que era inofensiva y solo quería darle besos suaves en la barbilla.

Sasuke tiembla cuando Sakura lo empuja en la hierba y mete su nariz en su pecho, le despoja un poco de la camisa, abre las manos despegando todos sus dedos como una horda de mariposas, y acaricia toda su piel, con ojos refulgentes, que recopilan el sol y lo proyectan a través de papel seda esmeralda.

Le cuenta como su madre estaba muy enferma, como la pegaba, como la obligaba a vomitar porque estaba demasiado gorda y demasiado "Sakura no entras en este vestido te ves como una foca", le cuenta también como la pegó cuando descubrió que ella y su vecino habían ido cogidos de la mano a la fiesta de graduación, le cuanta lo de la cuerda, las marcas en el cuello y también le cuenta cuando la dejó encerrada en su habitación tres días y había tenido que hacer sus necesidades en una botella.

Sakura habla como en una vieja película, impertérrita ante la barbarie, sonando a través de un velo de tiempo y espacio, recopilando detalles y pequeños huecos vacíos en su cabeza mientras rellena el aire con voz queda. Le susurra a Sasuke sobre la noche en que su vecino fue a casa a ayudarla a saltar de la terraza y a fugarse porque en verdad se amaban (¿Quién no va a amar a un perfecto niño -amigo de la infancia-caballero de ojos como el mar y pelo como el sol?) y entonces su madre la agarró de los tobillos antes de que saltara, se calló y el suelo fue rojo.

Sakura le cuenta que entonces la otra tía se enfadó, de verdad.

La otra tía que era como Sakura pero más fuerte, y a la que en todas sus fantasías y sus paradojas y omeostasis existenciales había decidido que el fuego era el mejor aliado de la raza humana.

-¿Sabes que le dijo a mi mama esa otra tipa? -ha dejado a un lado la voz de cacofonía y ahora le mira a los ojos del alma, le mira profundo, acariciante, susurrando con la mano en el botón del pantalón.

Sasuke jadea un poco, la agarra por las muñecas.

-No.

Y Sakura ríe.

-¡Sasuke eres tan mono! -exclama y le acaricia despacio-. ¿No a que te toque, o no a que te diga que dijo la tipa?

La cordura se escapa, se gira rápido sobre su torso y la empuja, hace una cárcel con su cuerpo haciéndola parecer de nuevo el cervatillo asustado.

-No, Sakura -le da un beso de adulto. Uno de esos largos, húmedos y que resuenan en todo el parque, el sonido choca contra las agujas de los pinos y se entierra en las raíces de los enebros. El sol los riega con cuidado cuando Sakura abre la boca y hunde la lengua, segura y mojada, en la boca de Sasuke.

-Sasuke -su nombre es un suspiro, un pájaro que escapa de su tráquea con un volar rápido y agitado.

Pero ella no está preparada para decir, y él no quiere escuchar más de lo que debería.

.

* * *

.

-¿Y bien? -huele a humo. El cielo está teñido de un tono polimórfico que canta y baila entre el violeta oscuro, el bermellón y el negro más oscuro que puedas imaginar.

-Fué un mechero -es casi inocente, y en ningún caso suena a excusa.

-¿Te lo quitó? -es Tsunade esta vez, tiene la cara enrojecida y parece que respira con dificultad. Los bomberos corren para todos lados, las llamas se comen el sanatorio entero y, contra todo pronóstico, caen unas suaves motas de ceniza que se mezclan con los copos de nieve perzosos que les arroja el cielo cambiante. A Sasuke le parece extraño que caigan tan puros y blancos, cuando el infiero parece haber teniño el cielo a su antojo, y la blancura del invierno parece en contra de aquella brujería.

-¿Que le vas a decir a las autoridades?

Pero Tsunade no lo sabe.

-Me preguntó en una ocasión si creía en Boogie man.

Tsunade calla, le mira de reojo sin decir nada. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de creer en algo parecido al destino, y justo en ese momento, se puede imaginar como todo en lo que se cimentaba su vida se va por el retrete. Pero, ¿y eso que carajo importa? Se enciende un cigarro antes de alejarse de Sasuke, sin dar la vuelta.

Cuando amanece, las llamas hace mucho han muerto y en la nieve hay huellas pequeñas de animales que el fuego espantó de los alrededores del sanatorio.

Sasuke observa las pisadas hendidas de unos pequeños cascos, se arrebuja en el cuello de su camisa mientras avanza muy lento, con el ceño algo fruncido, por el sendero que se escurre, oscuro y húmedo, entre los viejos árboles.

-Ne, Sasuke -recuerda la voz de Sakura, en su ombligo-. ¿Sabes por qué la otra tipa ama tanto el fuego?

Sasuke se agacha sobre la nieve, el eco de la voz de Sakura se vuelve líquido cuando la observa, lejos entre los pinos, al lado de un ciervo, observando ambos asustados por el peso de Dios en sus cabezas, como pasa el tiempo y como pesa el dolor de estar tan perdido.

 _-Porque es lo único que puede destruirla._

.

.

 **end.**

 **.**


End file.
